The Childhood of Severus Snape
by thehiddenpaw
Summary: The life of Severus Snape and his life through Hogwarts.
1. Home Life

Fighting the Darkness

A rusty sign that read 'Spinners End" swung loosely as the wind brushed around it, a small black haired boy rested against the pole. His sharp features were bruised and his black clothes were frayed. He reached out slowly to touch his cheekbone; he winced at the touch then used his tattered sleeve to brush the trace of blood away. He then reached out to touch his leg, but was disturbed by drunken shouting.

"Y...you... Bloody...Bloody... child ... You fucking ... fucking ... come get back 'ere ... n ... now" the voice yelled.

The boys eyes widened at the sound of the voice and began to run, he clutched his leg as he tried to run faster.

The voice was getting further away now as he approached his destination after what felt like a life time of running.

He panted as he grabbed a small rock and aimed it at the nearest window. The moon shone over the little house and its neatly arranged garden.

The curtain moved slightly and then a small head peeked around and smiled as the figure took notice of the small boy waiting patiently in the garden.

The head suddenly vanished and then just a few seconds later the front door of the house flung open.

"Severus!" the little girl cried out happily. She bounded forward and hugged him tight.

"Oh no...Not again Sev" she said sadly as she gently touched the mark across his face.

"It's nothing..." Severus whispered pushing the girls arm away"

"Sure it's nothing Sev. That's why you're always knocking on my door every time your father decides to beat you up." She said tilting her head sympathetically.

The boy simply looked at the cobbled ground and said nothing.

"You best come inside then" she smiled taking his hand and pulling him into the house.

A slightly taller figure blocked the door.

"He's here, again?" the girl snapped.

"Don't be so mean Petunia" the smaller girl scowled

"I don't want him and his germs in this house Lily. I've told you before" Petunia scowled.

"Don't listen to her" she said looking at Severus.

He glared at the older of the two siblings from under his thick mop of black hair.

"Look at him Lily! He's repulsive" Petunia squirmed looking him up and down.

"You don't understand him! You don't know what he goes through" Lily said defensively.

"Lily stop defending-"Petunia began but got interrupted by the sudden movement of a vase smashing into the side of Petunia.

"What the-"Lily stuttered her jaw nearly touching the floor at the sight of Petunia suddenly on the floor with broken glass around her.

Lily gawped at Severus with a curious look in her bright brown eyes.

Severus had no intention of helping the older fourteen year old girl up from the floor.

"I-I don't understand" Lily stammered "no one even touched the vase"

She reached down to help Petunia up when suddenly a flash of white appeared from behind them.

Lily and Severus shot round.

There before them stood a man wearing silvery robes, and a magical glint in his eyes.

He smiled at the two confused children before him and smiled.


	2. Starting Hogwarts

Severus and Lily were waiting in anticipation as they stood anxiously on platform nine and three quarters.

Lily was biting her lip as she stuck her head out to see if she could catch a glimpse of the red and black train.

"You shouldn't stick your head out so far" Severus scolded as Lily was now at the edge of the platform on the verge of falling off completely.

"Chill out Sev" she giggled but did decide to move back and stand by Severus.

Just at that moment the train pulled up and the crowd of students and parents suddenly made a dash for the train.

"Bye love" Lily's parents called out to her from the platform.

"Bye mum, bye dad" she called back smiling and waving through the smoke.

They clambered onto the train pushing past a group of third years who were clogging up the corridor.

"Here's a compartment that's free" Lily said sliding open the door.

The train was just about to set off when shouting could be heard.

"For goodness sake, RUN!" a voice was yelling.

"I'm coming!" another voice yelled in return.

Suddenly three boys appeared outside Severus and Lily's compartment.

The boy nearest the door had mousey brown hair and big round glasses, he slid open the door and said,

"We were wondering, can we sit in here? It's just everywhere else is taken"

"No" Severus automatically replied.

Lily frowned slightly at Severus and then turned to look at the three boys.

"Well isn't someone the charmer" the boy with the glasses said smirking nastily at Severus.

Severus just snarled in return.

"Come on James, we'll find somewhere else to sit" the shortest boy with brown curls said.

"But Sirius I was hoping to get to know this handsome fellow here" he smirked sitting next to Severus, bashing him as he sat down.

"James, please" the third boy said exasperated.

James ignored the boy.

"So what's your name?" James jeered at Severus.

Again Severus did not reply.

"Oh, can't talk can we?" James laughed. "Well don't worry I can help you out there"

To Lily and Severus's horror James pulled out his wand from his jacket and was pointing it directly at Severus's mouth.

James muttered some words and then suddenly Severus's tongue was growing longer and longer. It only stopped when his tongue reached the floor.

The boy called Sirius laughed so much his eyes were watering. However the third boy looked barely amused.

"James" the third boy said "I'm going to find somewhere different to sit, it's quite clear we aren't wanted here"

James turned to face him as did Sirius.

"We're coming now Remus" James said grinning up at the tall boy.

Remus nodded and then disappeared out of sight.

"See you two later" James winked sarcastically at Lily and Severus as he and a snickering Sirius left the compartment and slammed the door on their way out.

"Are...are you ok?" Lily asked her big emerald eyes filled with worry.

Severus shook his head.

"I'll go and ask someone for help" Lily said getting up from her seat in search of help.

After awhile Lily returned with help that came from a sixth year girl who soon fixed Severus tongue.

"I can't believe that boy, James" Lily said angrily.

Lily looked at Severus, he was squinting out of the window but he nodded so Lily knew he had heard her.

"Let's hope he doesn't get sorted into our house" she scowled.

At this comment Severus glanced over at the small redhead.

"What makes you think we're going to be in the same house?" he asked.

"Of course we will be" she smiled at him.

He gazed into her eyes for a few seconds then returned to look out of the window.

When it was time to get off it had started to rain heavily. A blonde haired boy was stood shouting,

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE"

Severus and Lily ran over to the prefect boy who was wearing a Slytherin robe. He looked very displeased that he was stood out in the rain.

"Right follow me" he ordered, only bothering to take a small group of first years with him.

He took them over to the lake where there were loads of small boats ready to take the first years in.

"Right get in a boat and follow my lead" the blonde boy snapped impatiently.

"Let's get in this one Sev" Lily said excitedly dragging Severus along behind her.

"You've sorted your tongue problem then...Sev" a voice mocked behind them.

"Why don't you just leave him alone" Lily snarled angrily.

"Is she your girlfriend?" James laughed.

"No..." Severus practically whispered.

"Did she reject you?" James laughed again.

Severus once again, said nothing.

Suddenly James pushed Severus into the lake and pushed Lily into the boat and then taking a seat next to her.

"See you in the castle guys" he smirked at Sirius and Remus who had just appeared.

The boat containing James and Lily was already a fair distance away from where the others stood.

Meanwhile Severus was having great difficulty getting out of the water and he began to splutter.

"Let me help you" Remus said offering a hand out to Severus who at first hesitated to take it but then after his head ducked under the water once again he took it.

"Right we've helped the weirdo, can we go now?" Sirius asked not waiting for an answer getting into a boat.

Remus gave Severus a small smile and the followed after Sirius.

By the time Severus had arrived, soaking wet, the first years were just about to enter the main hall to be sorted.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily called rushing over to her friend and hugging him.

"Its fine" Severus muttered.

Then the doors to the great hall flung open and the first years began to head in.

Severus and Lily were two of the last few students left to be sorted. James, Sirius and Remus had all been sorted into Gryffindor and were shooting daggers at Lily and Severus.

"LILY EVANS" a brunette lady called holding out the sorting hat.

Lily gave Severus a nervous glance and winced lightly before taking the sorting hat and placing it on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

A roar of shout's, whistles and claps came from the Gryffindor table.

Severus watched as Lily gave him a half- hearted smile and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"SEVERUS SNAPE" the woman called.

A few sarcastic whistles came from the Gryffindor table. He knew it was James and Sirius and he bowed his head slightly as he walked up to sit on the small stool and tattered hat that held his fate.

The hat was barely on his head for a second when it shouted,

"SLYTHERIN"

Severus wasn't sure he had heard the hat correctly for a moment but then he looked to the far end table where the Slytherin's sat and they were clapping and cheering and then he realised he had heard right.

His expression remained unreadable as he walked slowly to the Slytherin table.

He sat down so he had a clear view of the Gryffindor table.

He noticed Lily starring at him, it was hard to tell what her exact expression was, but it was clear she was truly gutted.

Severus looked away, scared that he might cry in front of what was to be his new classmates.


End file.
